The invention relates to a lid, in particular a trunk lid, for a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger car.
Lids of this type are sufficiently known from mass vehicle production, in particular in the form of trunk lids. Such a trunk lid usually is a rear lid, which is arranged at the rear of the passenger car. The trunk lid or rear lid is used to at least partially close a stowage compartment of the passenger car, wherein the stowage compartment is usually also referred to as the trunk.
The lid is held on the structure, in particular on the body, of the motor vehicle so as to pivot relative to the structure. The lid can be pivoted, for example, between a closed position closing the stowage compartment at least in a sub-region and an open position exposing the stowage compartment in the sub-region.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional, partially cut perspective view of such a lid denoted overall by reference numeral 10 in the form of a rear lid according to the related art. The lid 10 has a shell part 12, which is made of a metallic material, for example. The lid furthermore has at least one trim part 14 held on the shell part 12. The shell part 12 is at least partially clad by way of the trim part 14. The shell part 12 is designed as a sheet metal part, for example. The shell part 12 includes a through-passage 16 into which a spread nut 18 is inserted. A fastening element 20 is arranged on the trim part 14, wherein the fastening element 20 is fastened to the trim part 14 by way of a screw 22. The screw 22 passes through the fastening element 20, a through-passage 24 of the trim part 14, and the through-passage 16, and is screwed into the spread nut 18.
The fastening element 20 has a seat 26 in which a coupling element can be at least partially arranged. The coupling element is a cord, for example. The cord has an eye at one end, by way of which the cord can be suspended in the seat 26 and thereby fastened to the fastening element 20. At the other end, the cord is coupled, or can be coupled, to a cover element, for example, in the form of a rear shelf of the motor vehicle. The rear shelf can likewise be pivoted between a closed position and at least one open position relative to the structure of the motor vehicle, wherein a sub-region of the stowage compartment is covered by the rear shelf when the same is in the closed position and is exposed when the rear shelf is in the open position.
If the lid 10 is now pivoted from the closed position thereof into the open position thereof, for example, the rear shelf is at the same time pivoted from the closed position thereof into the open position thereof because the rear shelf is coupled via the cord to the lid 10. In other words, the rear shelf can be moved together with the lid 10 during a movement of the latter via the coupling element (cord).
For the fastening element 20 to be able to absorb the forces required for moving the rear shelf, the fastening element 20 is screwed against the shell part 12 by way of the screw 22 and via the spread nut 18. As is apparent from FIG. 1, this, however, results in a large number of parts and therefore a high weight and complex assembly.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to refine such a lid in a way to avoid these problems.
This and other objects are achieved by a lid for a motor vehicle comprising at least one shell part, at least one trim part which is held on the shell part and with which the shell part is at least regionally clad, and at least one fastening element, which is arranged on the trim part and on which a coupling element, via which a cover element of the motor vehicle can be moved together with the lid during movement of the latter, can be fastened. The trim part comprises at least one receiving element extending through a corresponding receiving opening of the shell part. A one-piece fastening element extends through the receiving opening and is at least partially accommodated in this receiving opening, fixing the trim part on the shell part via the receiving element.
So as to refine a lid, in particular a trunk lid, for a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger car of the type described above, in such a way that a reduction in weight, a lower number of parts and simpler assembly can be achieved, it is provided according to the invention that the trim part comprises at least one receiving element, which extends through a corresponding receiving opening of the shell part. A one-piece fastening element is at least partially accommodated in the receiving element, fixing the trim part to the shell part via the receiving part, wherein the fastening element also extends through the receiving opening of the shell part. In other words, by accommodating the fastening element in the receiving element, or by introducing the fastening element into the receiving element, for example as part of an assembly operation, a fixation of the trim part to the shell part is created, within the scope of which the trim part is fixed to the shell part via the receiving element. This is achieved, for example, in such a way that wall regions of the receiving element are pushed outwardly by the fastening element against the wall regions of the shell part which delimit the receiving opening.
The fastening element therefore fulfills at least a dual function. On the one hand, it is used to fasten the coupling element so that the cover element can be moved together with the lid via the fastening element and the coupling element. On the other hand, the fastening element is used to fix the trim part to the shell part. By appropriately arranging the fastening element and fixing the trim part to the shell part, the fastening element is able to absorb the forces that are required to move the cover element particularly well, brace them, and transfer them particularly well via the receiving element or the trim part to the shell part. In this way, it is possible to absorb even very high forces without damage.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the fastening element is latchingly engaged with the trim part. In other words, a positive connection of the fastening element to the trim element is provided. As a result of this latching engagement, the fastening element is held particularly securely on the trim part, so that it can also absorb particularly high forces without detaching from the trim part.
It has been found to be particularly advantageous when the trim part is positively and/or non-positively connected to the shell part via the receiving element. This means that it is preferably provided that the accommodation of the fastening element in the receiving element brings about a positive and/or non-positive connection of the trim part to the shell part. The trim part is therefore held particularly securely on the shell part, so that it is also possible to absorb and brace particularly high forces without resulting in undesirable relative movements of the trim part with respect to the shell part.
To implement a particularly stable fastening of the trim part to the shell part, it is provided in a further embodiment of the invention that the receiving part latches over at least one wall region of the shell part which at least partially delimits the receiving opening. For this purpose, the receiving element includes a flange having an undercut, which extends through and latches over the shell part.
So as to keep the weight of the lid particularly low, the trim part is preferably made of a plastic material. As an alternative or in addition, the fastening element is made of a plastic material, so that a particularly low weight can be implemented.
The fastening element can be assembled particularly easily because it must only be introduced into the receiving element. The assembly of further, separate parts is not provided and not necessary. At the same time, the coupling element can be fastened to the trim part via the fastening element in a particularly secure and stable manner.
The lid is preferably designed as a trunk lid, in particular as a rear lid, for at least partially closing a stowage compartment, in particular a trunk, of the motor vehicle. It is therefore possible, for example, that a rear shelf, serving as the cover element, can be moved together with the lid via the fastening element and the coupling element.
The invention also covers a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger car, having a lid according to the invention. Advantageous embodiments of the lid according to the invention shall be regarded as advantageous embodiments of the motor vehicle according to the invention, and vice versa.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In the figures, identical or functionally equivalent elements are denoted by the same reference numerals.